Nunca Dejaré de Amarte
by Aurora Auror
Summary: Fue desterrada, fue destrozada, fue manipulada. Ha sufrido mucho, pero no se detendrá hasta encontrar a su amor de la infancia. Aún sabiendo que es un peligro para la humanidad, Elsa seguirá y hará lo posible para encontrar a Hans, el chico que cuidó de ella cuando fue abandonada. Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns, Evil Elsa.
1. Prólogo

**Nunca Dejaré de Amarte**

_Prólogo_

Soy una maniática. Estoy obsesionada con él. Lo extraño.

Mi nombre es Elsa, probablemente todos me temen y se asustan al verme. Tengo poderes de hielo desde que nací y eso ha supuesto un problema desde ese momento.

Tenía una hermana llamada Ava, Lana… no me acuerdo mucho de su nombre. El tiempo y los golpes que me he dado en la cabeza han hecho lo posible para eliminar ese pasado.

Y tenía un hogar donde vivir. Era un castillo muy grande, lleno de torres y que daba al mar. Ahora solamente quedan los recuerdos de esa vida tan cálida que tuve. La razón por la que ya no sigo ahí es sencilla y breve: Congelé el corazón de mi hermana accidentalmente y los trolls del reino decidieron expulsarme de mi hogar pues yo era considerada un peligro.

Ahora tengo 21 años y hay algo que ni los golpes que me he dado contra las gruesas ramas de los árboles, las veces que estuve inconsciente por fatiga y las hemorragias que producían mis heridas lograrán que pueda olvidar.

Su nombre era Hans. Era pelirrojo. Ojos verdes como esmeraldas. Muchos hermanos. Era un príncipe. Amaba los sándwiches. Fue mi amor de niñez y adolescencia, pero me pidió formalmente que termináramos porque necesitaba encontrar un matrimonio que le conviniera.

Me dejó, por otra seguramente.

Pero yo aún no lo puedo superar.

Y lo voy a encontrar.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Aquí Aurora reportándose con una nueva historia :) ¿Que les ha parecido? No quiero dar muchas pistas respecto a este nuevo proyecto; solo diré que es Helsa <strong>

**Sí fue un capítulo corto, pero lo escribí para que se hagan una idea de lo que sucederá más adelante**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	2. Capítulo Uno

**Nunca Dejaré de Amarte**

_Capítulo Uno_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer: Cuando vi los créditos de Frozen lloré por dos cosas: De emoción al ver que salía Demi Lovato, de tristeza porque mi nombre no aparecía ni en la sopa. Todo lo que vean pertenece a Mickey Mouse y su dictadura del terror.<em>**

* * *

><p>Caminar no era desafío alguno para ella, de hecho no podía recordar un solo día en el que no estuviera avanzando por la tierra totalmente desorientada. Su nombre era Elsa, un nombre que quizá le quedaba algo grande.<p>

La joven era alta y podría haber tenido un rostro bonito si no llevara cuanta mugre en él. La pobre estaba sucia y hambrienta, pero ya eso no era su prioridad. Estaba casi reducida a una vida completamente salvaje, se conformaba prendiendo fogatas y asando aves o pescados, aunque se mantenía lo más lejos posible del fuego.

Elsa se movía entre los árboles, iba en busca de agua para saciar su sed que llevaba tres días sin ser apagada. Era rubia, un hermoso cabello rubio platino que hubiera provocado envidia de muchas si no estuviera cubierto de un poco de musgo y lodo. Un ruido hizo que se quedara quieta, tan quieta como un ciervo cuando está cerca de su depredador: Una corriente, el chapotear del sonido del agua que chocaba contra las piedras.

Una corriente de agua. Un río, un lago, lo que fuera.

Guiándose por su audición pudo acercarse al lugar de donde provenía la solución a su sed. Cada vez se escuchaba más cerca y lo que sus ojos vieron le provocaron saltitos de emoción: Un pequeño arroyo que atravesaba un pequeño valle verde. Rápidamente se inclinó en el suave y húmedo césped verde e hizo algo similar a una taza con sus manos para poder beber agua. Al acercar la "taza" creada por sus manos al curso fluvial se llevó una gran decepción: Siempre que tocaba agua, ésta se terminaba solidificando hasta que se quedaba transformada en hielo. Así había estado sin beber, congelando accidentalmente el agua que tanto anhelaba.

Según recordaba, desde pequeña había tenido ese "don" de controlar el hielo y la nieve. De su infancia poco recordaba, salvo que vivía en una casa grande, la cual tenía muchas torres y salones con vista al mar. Sus padres portaban ropajes muy elegantes y finos, al igual que ella misma cuando vivía esos días gloriosos. Recordaba a una niña menor que se decía llamar _hermana menor_.

La niña tenía mejillas de ardilla, grandes ojos verde azulados y el cabello en dos coletas. No podía recordar su nombre: Hannah, Lana, Ava, Cara… pero esa chica siempre le pedía jugar con magia, juntas hacía muñecos de nieve y patinaban. Hasta que sucedió aquello, la razón por la que Elsa vivía marginada y en tan malas condiciones: Una noche accidentalmente le había congelado el cerebro a su hermanita y sus padres la habían llevado a lo profundo del bosque para consultar con los trolls.

El jefe de ellos decidió borrar todo recuerdo de la magia de Elsa. Hasta ahí todo iba bien, salvo que el anciano (Pabbie, alcanzaba a recordar) decidió que la pequeña rubia platina, la futura heredera al trono fuera desterrada. Lo último que alcanzaba a recordar era que luego de un largo sueño había despertado en medio de unos árboles gigantescos y ya no usaba ropa elegante.

Frustrada, pateó el tronco más cercano. Tenía sed y nada podía calmarla. Se salía de control. Congelaba todo lo que había a su paso. Antes era mucho peor; pues cuando era nueva en la vida salvaje todo, absolutamente todo lo que tocaba se transformaba en hielo. Una familia completa había terminado siendo una colección de estatuas al haber intentado abrazarla.

Afortunadamente años más adelante solo congelaba cosas al tocarlas con sus manos o al estornudar. El agua siempre había sido problema para ella, pero si se pudiera hacer con una taza o un vaso todo cambiaría.

Una anciana que vivía apartada en el bosque había cuidado de una joven Elsa por dos años, hasta que Elsa en medio de una rabieta le lanzó accidentalmente un rayo directo al corazón. Desde ese momento vivía sola, resguardándose en cuevas o en refugios deshabitados. Cuando tenía suerte, se encontraba en medio de una pequeña villa y le daban una habitación a cambio de su trabajo. Así Elsa aprendió a hacerse con un pico y así excavar hasta encontrar carbón. Lamentablemente todo había terminado mal.

***Flashback***

—Lo siento niña—le dijo el dueño de la habitación que alquilaba—Pero no sirves para extraer carbón, de modo que no te puedo mantener más aquí. Te recomiendo que salgas por ti sola, porque será doloroso si soy yo el que te saca a la fuerza.

—¡Por favor, haré lo que sea para poder quedarme bajo un techo!—exclamó Elsa con voz aguda—Lo que sea.

—No, no estoy de humor para aceptar pendejas como tú, así que sal por la puerta que entraste y no te vuelvas a aparecer por aquí, ¿Me escuchaste, mocosa?

Eso había sido mucho para Elsa y en un ataque de furia lanzó bolas de nieve creadas por sí misma. Nadie le decía mocosa a ella. Si supieran lo que era capaz de hacer…

—¡Un monstruo de hielo!—gritó el hombre asustado—¡He dado techo a un demonio!

Y salió corriendo para contarle a toda la villa de lo _terrible_ que era la pequeña niña rubia. Después una multitud de fanáticos religiosos venía hacia ella usando antorchas y lanzas para acabar con la "hija de Lucifer". Esa fue su primera masacre, el haber congelado esa villa de apenas 15 kilómetros cuadrados.

***Fin del Flashback***

Elsa se encontró detenida frente a una cabaña destartalada que decía: Delicias de Madame Benson. Elsa rápidamente entró y se encontró a un par de ancianas sentadas comiendo medialunas y a varias parejas disfrutar de una taza de café. Una mujer de nariz empolvada, cabello castaño con rizos perfectos y una sonrisa orgullosa se le acercó. Debía de ser Madame Benson.

—¿Qué necesita?

—Un vaso de agua—respondió Elsa.

—¿Está segura? Tenemos café y es mucho más sustancioso que el agua, lo digo porque se ve hambrienta.

—No se preocupe, quiero agua.

Tomó asiento en una silla acompañada de una diminuta mesita circular y escuchó la conversación de una pareja que charlaba a su lado izquierdo.

Hablaban lo típico de los enamorados, el (_Yo te quiero más, no yo te quiero mucho más_) Y se sintió deseando tener alguien con quien conversar, alguien que la comprendiera… un amigo.

Otro vago recuerdo vino a su mente; cuando despertó después del incidente con su hermana, se encontró en un bosque ubicado en un lugar al que todos llamaban Dinamarca. Luego de una semana de caminar se encontró en la costa y a lo lejos, en medio del mar se veía un gran archipiélago con una casa similar a su casa donde aún era elegante. Era alta, de piedra con torres y una bandera.

Pidió a un conductor de balsa que la llevara hasta ahí. El lugar era popularmente conocido como las Islas del Sur por los pueblos y reinos que estaban más al norte de dicho archipiélago. También era conocido como Islas del Norte por los pueblos que estaban más al sur. El nombre original del archipiélago era Land af de røde mænd **[1]**, porque la mayoría de los habitantes de ese archipiélago eran pelirrojos.

Ya en el Reino, Elsa se entretuvo viendo a las personas de un lado a otro y a niños de casi su edad jugando en las estrechas calles. Pero ella quería llegar a la casa que se parecía mucho a su casa anterior, los habitantes de las Islas le habían dicho que esa casa grande era un castillo.

Elsa fue corriendo hasta llegar al "castillo" y se encontró con varios hombres portando ropa de metal y espadas. Debía de ser un territorio privado. Entonces, un niño pelirrojo se acercó a ella y comenzaron a conversar como si de amigos se tratara.

Madame Benson ya le había servido el vaso de agua, el cual Elsa bebió rápidamente. Pagó lo que se debía, casi una miseria ya que el agua no era algo muy caro y salió de la cafetería. Iría en busca de su amigo, costase lo que costase.

* * *

><p>[1] Land af de røde mænd : Significa Tierra de los Hombres Rojos en danés, se me ocurrió porque me imagino que Hans y sus hermanos deben ser todos pelirrojos xD<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Lo sé, recién publiqué el prólogo y ya me estoy obsesionando con este fic. Siempre quise hacer una Elsa malvada, aunque digamos que por ahora sigue siendo buena. Más adelante aparecerá un OC que les prometo que odiaran con todas sus fuerzas :D ¿Les gustó? ¿Encontrará Elsa a Hans? ¿Qué será de él?**

**Este capítulo (Así como los otros) tendrán varios flashbacks, para así comprender la actitud de Elsa.**

**Por ahora trataré de terminar Arendelle Cabaret para publicar el segundo capítulo de este fic :3**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	3. Capítulo Dos

**Nunca Dejaré de Amarte**

_Capítulo Dos_

* * *

><p>El haber encontrado un par de fardos de paja era casi un lujo para Elsa, los usó como colchón y pasó la noche en ellos. Al despertar se quitó la paja que se había enredado en su cabello y rápidamente se incorporó. Como había bebido un sencillo vaso de agua el día anterior, la garganta ya no le dolía mucho. Acordarse de Hans hizo que sus ojos se abrieran mucho. Su amigo, el único en toda su vida.<p>

Tenía ocho años cuando fue desterrada de su propio hogar y esa misma edad tuvo cuando se encontró a aquel muchachito en las Islas. Ambos habían encontrado en el otro algo que nunca se les había concedido: Comprensión.

Aún recordaba el primer encuentro que había tenido con el joven príncipe pelirrojo.

***Flashback***

Elsa se detuvo frente al castillo, los hombres que usaban trajes metálicos y espadas la miraron de una forma despectiva. Supuso que era porque ellos iban limpios y ella no. Uno de ellos, el más alto y el que parecía ser el jefe se le acercó y sus ojos mostraban una expresión de disgusto al estar frente a la menor.

—¿Qué se supone que haces aquí, plebeya?

—Cuando era más pequeña yo también vivía en un clas, cas… castillo, este me recuerda mucho a mi antiguo hogar.

Los hombres estallaron en carcajadas, Elsa no entendía por qué.

—Sí claro, tu vivías en un castillo y yo me podré casar con una de las princesas de Inglaterra—dijo sarcásticamente, cosa que obviamente Elsa no percibió—Ahora, ¡Fuera de aquí!—le gritó—¡Mocosas mentirosas como tú no pueden acercarse a un sitio como este!

Elsa comenzó a llorar. Esos hombres eran muy maleducados burlándose de ella, los cuales rieron aún más fuerte al verla llevar sus manitas para secarse las lágrimas. Entonces una voz hizo que los hombres dejaran de reír.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?—la voz de un niño hizo que Elsa se sobresaltara—¿De qué se ríen?

—Alteza—dijo el hombre que había gritado a Elsa inclinándose ante un muchacho de cabello rojo y unos ojos verdes. Elsa recordó que cuando era pequeña y vestía elegantemente también era llamada Alteza—Nos reímos de esta perdedora que puede ver aquí.

El niño miró a la muchacha y sintió lástima de ella, iba sucia y su ropa estaba deshilachada. Pero, algo captó la mirada del apuesto y pequeño príncipe: los ojos de la niña eran azules y muy grandes, eran bonitos.

—No se rían de ella—le dijo a los guardias reales—Ustedes también estarían en esas condiciones si mi padre no hubiera aceptado cuidarlos bajo su divina orden, así que no se burlen más de la joven.

A Elsa le llamó la atención que las palabras del niño fueran tan educadas. La mayoría de los habitantes de aquel reino hablaban mal, sin concordancia. Usaban lenguaje popular y no las expresiones del niño, el cual vestía elegantemente.

—¿Porqué defiende tanto a esta basura, Alteza?—le preguntó el jefe de los guardias—Se supone que usted debe preocuparse del poder, no de hacer amistades.

—Está despedido—dijo Hans con voz seria—Si llego a ser rey debo escuchar a mi pueblo y llevarme bien con ellos para así ser un reino próspero.

—¿C-cómo se le ocurre despedirme?

—Se supone que usted debe obedecer—dijo Hans encogiéndose de hombros—Ahora vaya a entregar todos los beneficios que se le dieron mientras comendaba las fuerzas del Reino porque quiero que usted viva del mismo modo que esta niña, a ver si le gusta que se burlen de usted. Todos éntrense, ya.

Elsa miraba confundida la escena ¡Ese niño llamado Hans podía mandar a hombres aún más mayores que él! Rápidamente se secó las lágrimas que quedaban en sus mejillas y le preguntó:

—¿Por qué hiciste todo eso?

—Porque eres bonita, deberías ser tratada como una princesa.

***Fin del Flashback***

Elsa había llegado a una pequeña ciudad costera. Calculó que habría por lo menos unas cincuenta casas y no más de cien habitantes. Eso era perfecto, si se salía de control podría deshacerse fácilmente de todos los que estuvieran presentes.

Avanzó hasta entrar en ese pueblo, el cual era bastante parecido a la aldea en la que había tendido que trabajar como minera. La presencia de varios guardias reales le dijo que esa pequeña aldea era colonia de un reino.

Se acercó a un mirador que daba frente a la playa y descolgó unos binoculares. En el horizonte se veía una gran cantidad de Islas, un enorme barco salía de ellas. El castillo que se alzaba en dicho archipiélago le hizo descubrir que esas eran las Islas del Sur y que alguno de los trece príncipes salía en una misión diplomática, ya que aquel barco, era el Galeón Real.

—Usted debe ser nueva por aquí—le dijo una voz en su izquierda, se volteó hacia ese lado—¿Es usted de las Islas o de algunas de sus dependencias?

La persona que le hablaba a Elsa, era algo muy extraño. Podía ser una mujer muy fea o un hombre usando maquillaje, pero la voz de aquella persona le decían que era un hombre afeminado, que se ponía ropas de mujer. El vestido rosado con detalles en dorado era muy elegante, a contraste con las ropas sucias que llevaba Elsa.

—No, no soy de las Islas—respondió un poco asustada—Sólo miraba ese Galeón.

—La noticia se ha expandido por la colonia—dijo orgullosamente el ¿Hombre? ¿Mujer?—El príncipe Hans va de viaje a un reino más al norte, se cree que irá a contraer nupcias con alguna princesa solterona.

Elsa se quedó quieta, recordando otra escena de su pasado.

***Flashback***

Habían pasado dos días desde que Hans había despedido a ese Guardia por burlarse de Elsa. En tan poco tiempo se habían hecho más que amigos, casi hermanos. Hans le enseñó a cantar, le enseñó a montar en su caballo Sitron y le llevaba comida a escondidas que se robaba de las cocinas del castillo.

Por su parte, Elsa le había mostrado sus poderes a Hans. Juntos habían hecho muñecos de nieve, así como una guerra de bolas de nieve y un pequeño iglú que se había derretido a mitad de la tarde. El pelirrojo había elogiado los poderes de la chica, e incluso agregó celoso que le gustaría tener algún poder y hacer magia.

Hans le había conseguido una pequeña cabaña abandonada a Elsa, de modo que la pequeña rubia tenía un techo dónde dormir. ¡Y pensar que hace más de una semana vivía en un castillo como el de Hans!

Pero, ese día, Hans había actuado más serio. A Elsa le gustaba la carisma y los ojos del principito, podía decirse que estaba algo enamorada de aquel joven. El chico sabía hacer reír y tenía encantos, sabía decir palabras que hacían sonreír a una chica, era educado y era capaz de comunicarse con una simple mirada. Eso era lo que en sólo dos días había cautivado a Elsa.

Pero en ese momento, en el que Hans entraba a su cabaña, no se le veía contento.

—¡Hans, qué bueno que viniste!—dijo Elsa contenta—¡Ya comenzaba a extrañarte!

—Elsa yo…—Hans corrió y abrazó a Elsa—Yo también te extrañé, me alegra tener una amiga, eres mi única amiga, con la única que puedo mostrarme tal como soy. Sabes que mis hermanos han sido desagradables conmigo sólo porque soy el decimotercero en la sucesión y jamás seré rey…

—Yo tampoco seré reina—dijo Elsa—Fui expulsada del reino que recibiría en cuanto cumpliera veintiún años, y ahora menos aún seré monarca teniendo en cuenta lo pobre que soy.

—Elsa, si vine aquí—dijo Hans separándose un poco de ella—Es para decirte que te tengo mucho aprecio y que nunca te podré olvidar…

Elsa se quedó helada escuchando las frases del pelirrojo ¿Acaso eso era un adiós?

—Mi papá me llevará de viaje a distintos reinos, para que así pueda encontrar una princesa dispuesta a ser mi esposa—el corazón de Elsa quedó congelado, eso significaba que ella no se casaría nunca con Hans—Originalmente estaba destinado a casarme con la princesa de Corona, pero lleva años perdida y se anuló el compromiso.

—¿C-cuando t-te vas?

—Me voy hoy día, en media hora—Hans volvió a abrazar a la pequeña—Hay veces que hubiera preferido ser un simple niño pobre, para así casarme con quien quisiera—se acercó más a Elsa—Y ojalá hubiera sido contigo.

Hans depositó un suave beso en los labios de Elsa y se marchó en silencio de la cabaña, sin voltearse para ver el rubio de la chica de ojos azules.

Cuando cerró la puerta, Elsa se tumbó en el suelo a llorar. El suelo de la cabaña comenzaba a congelarse, dentro de poco la cabaña completa terminaría congelada y los pescadores llegarían preocupados a averiguar por qué sucedía todo eso.

Debía irse de ese reino, para que le fuera más fácil olvidar a Hans.

**.**

Meses más adelante, una anciana se haría cargo de Elsa, sin saber que Elsa terminaría matándola por accidente.

***Fin del Flashback***

—Señorita, ¿No siente frío?—le dijo la persona que estaba a su lado—De pronto comenzó a nevar ¡En pleno verano!

—No—respondió—Quiero decir, sí, tengo mucho frío. ¿Decía que su alteza partía de viaje?

—Claro, creo que iba a un reino Noruego, Arendelle, creo que se llamaba.

Elsa se volvió a tensar al escuchar ese nombre. ¿Arendelle? Algún recuerdo suyo situado en un pasado lejanísimo había ocurrido en ese lugar. No podía recordar qué era o qué experiencias había vivido ahí, sólo recordaba el dolor que había sentido al dejar ese lugar.

—Me llamo Elsa—dijo para cambiar de tema—¿Y usted?

—Me llamo Jo **[1]**—respondió. Elsa bufó, ni el nombre le lograba decir si su acompañante era hombre o mujer—Elsa, ¿Me podría decir de dónde viene? No recuerdo haberla visto por aquí…

—Soy de…—los únicos lugares que conocía eran las Islas del Sur y los bosques daneses que recorría, así como varias aldeas en las que había vivido por cortos periodos. Entonces, un nombre se le vino a la cabeza—Soy de Corona, el reino de la princesa perdida.

—¡Oh, cuanto he querido ir hasta allá!—respondió Jo—Hace tres años rescataron a la princesa Rapunzel, quien se casó con el ladrón que la rescató. Camino a la boda de la princesa Rapunzel y ese chico ladrón fallecieron los reyes de Arendelle, en una tormenta marina.

—Oh—respondió Elsa. No se le ocurría que más decir ya que todos los personajes que le había mencionado Jo le eran desconocidos. Ni Rapunzel, ni ese ladrón, ni los reyes de Arendelle (Aunque tenía la vaga esperanza de que ellos tenían relación con su pasado) le eran conocidos.

—Si usted es de Corona—le preguntó Jo—¿Qué hace aquí?

—Eeh, yo…—comenzó a tartamudear, no sabía que excusa inventar—Y-yo m-me… Eh,… Yo me perdí. ¡Sí! Yo me perdí cabalgando. Quise salir de los límites de mi reino y comencé a cabalgar en mi yegua blanca. D-de pronto y-yo… mi yegua se escapó asustada porque había un león—se maldijo a sí misma ¿Qué iba a hacer un león en esa parte tan fría del mundo?—Quiero decir, un puma. Entonces yo desorientada caminé y caminé hasta llegar aquí.

—Vaya historia más complicada—Jo no sonaba muy convencido, pero aún así le creyó—¿Tienes donde dormir?

—No.

—Entonces vamos, te invito a que te quedes en mi casa como amiga.

Avanzaron por la ciudadela, cundo de pronto Jo se encontró con una amiga. Vestía elegantemente, con un vestido púrpura y guantes lila larguísimos, llegaban hasta el codo. Esta era mujer al cien por ciento, Elsa estaba segura.

—Jo, ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!—exclamó la mujer—¿Qué haces tan mal acompañada? ¡Incluso creí que te gustaban los hombres!

—¡Clarisa, ella es una amiga mía!—exclamó Jo enojada—¡Y por algo me pongo corsé, sujetadores rellenos y maquillaje! ¿No crees?

—¡Pero está tan fea esta chica!—exclamó—¡Está asquerosa! ¡Mis preciados ojos no son dignos de observar la mierda personificada!

Elsa estaba furiosa. ¡Ella era hermosa, sólo que no había tenido la oportunidad de tomar un baño! Miró con desprecio a la mujer que la miraba con asco; tenía la piel blanquísima y nariz aguileña. No era bonita, al menos Elsa no la encontraba así.

—Y yo tampoco te encuentro bonita, Clarisa—dijo Elsa sin filtro—Cuando te vi acercarte a nosotras pensé que venía una nariz con piernas.

Jo estalló en carcajadas. Clarisa, por su parte, miró con furia a Elsa y se quitó uno de los guantes que llevaba. Abofeteó a Elsa en las dos mejillas y eso provocó que la furia se hiciera presente en la chica rubio-platinada.

—¡A mí no me vienes a pegar, narigona!—gritó.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Clarisa yacía congelada en medio de la calle. Era una estatua de hielo, con un rostro enojado y expresión de furia. Los gritos ya comenzaban a resonar en los oídos de Elsa.

—¡Es un monstruo!

—¡Una bruja de hielo!

—¡Llamen a los guardias y al sacerdote para que la maten!

Elsa se quedó helada. Otra revuelta en contra de ella. Tendría que escapar, tendría que volver a alejarse…

—¡Corramos, Elsa!—susurró Jo en su oído—Yo te comprendo, también tengo un par de poderes.

Y Jo cargó a Elsa en sus brazos y salió corriendo. Pero no corría como una persona normal, tenía una velocidad increíble, que se acercaba a la de un guepardo. Elsa sonrió mientras se aferraba a Jo, al menos tenía un amigo/a que también tenía poderes

* * *

><p><strong>[1]<strong> _Jo_: Decidí llamarlo Jo, porque es el apodo de varios nombres, tanto de hombres como mujeres (**Jo**sephine, **Jo**hanna, **Jo**nathan, **Jo**hn) Sí, el personaje es Transexual u.u

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Hoy, Sábado, he vuelto de mis vacaciones a Pichilemu y aprovecho de actualizar esta historia que ya estaba algo abandonada porque le presté más atención a mi fic anterior, Arendelle Cabaret :(**

**Ya vimos el encuentro de Elsa y Hans y pronto se reencontrarán (Esta historia será algo corta) Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por sus reviews, favorites y follows.**

**Aurora Auror**

**¡Chicas! Como estuve de vacaciones me encontré con un buzón enorme en mi Gmail, como no quise leer uno por uno los mensajes los borré :( Por favor, díganme si han actualizado, no quiero olvidar muchas historias que me tienen bien interesada ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews Anónimos<strong>

**HiCookieMonster:** ¡Gracias por tus palabras, me alegra que pienses eso de mis historias y que te gusten! ¡Cuídate!

**F:** ¡Tenía planeado que el OC fuera odiable porque me encantaba ver tus reviews sedientos de sangre! Aún no hace su debut como villano, pero ya podrías comenzar a imaginarte quien es.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Cuídense, Aurora Auror!<strong>


	4. Capítulo Tres

**Nunca Dejaré de Amarte**

_Capítulo Tres_

* * *

><p>¿Ese Jo funcionaba a base de vapor? El tipo afeminado era rápido, en cuestión de segundos ya estaban a un radio de doscientos metros de distancia de aquella colonia de su querido y apreciado Hans. Elsa suspiró cuando Jo se detuvo y se tendió entre los cardos y las margaritas marchitas. Estaba contenta: Había encontrado a alguien como ella, alguien que también tenía algún tipo de poderes.<p>

Jo no parecía cansado, en absoluto. Se limitó a sonreír y a fijar su mirada en el horizonte, mientras que la chica rubia de poderes invernales sonreía por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Su última sonrisa había sido junto al príncipe que se hacía llamar Hans. Y ahora, podría encontrarlo.

—¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?—le preguntó

—¿Además de correr así de rápido?—preguntó el con voz aguda—También puedo atravesar paredes, sólo si son de cemento o de piedra. También puedo levitar y mover las cosas a mi gusto. Tengo otro poder más, pero no te lo diré; es secretísimo.

—Eres asombroso, Jo—le dijo Elsa incrédula, ese "chico" podía hacer cerca de cuatro cosas, mientras que ella sólo manejaba el hielo y la nieve.

—Lo malo es que puedo tener todos los poderes del mundo, aún así no he podido encontrar al hombre ideal—hace una pausa suspirando—Piensan que soy una mujer fea, y hasta logro que vayamos a la cama para tener intimidad… pero salen huyendo despavoridos al descubrir que soy un hombre.

Elsa se quedó quieta. Lo poco que recordaba de su vida en aquel castillo, era que sus padres le habían dejado asegurado que ella crecería para casarse con un **príncipe** y hacerlo su **rey**. Además, había a asistido a lecciones Cristianas y el obispo le había enseñado que dios había hecho al hombre y a la mujer para que se casaran y tuvieran hijos. Decidió no hacerse amiga de Jo, solo mantendrían una relación cordial mientras que él no hablara de su orientación.

—Jo, lamento decirte esto después de toda tu ayuda—dijo apenada—pero…

—…Lo que tú haces es anormal—dijo Jo completando justo lo que Elsa iba a decir—No eres la primera en tratar de decírmelo.

—Mira… ¿Te parece que tengamos eh… que podamos comunicarnos? Aún no me siento preparada para ser tu amiga y créeme que me siento incómoda cuando hablar de tus preferencias…

—Está bien—Jo parecía haberse recompuesto—Lo haré, tu compañía es demasiado valiosa para mí. Sin ti yo no podría…

—¿Sin mí no podrías hacer qué?

—Nada, no importa—Jo mostraba claros signos de nervios, pero a Elsa no le importó mucho saber para qué la quería ese chico disfrazado de chica.

—¿Te parece que vayamos a Arendelle?—le preguntó Jo.

—Claro, mientras Hans esté por ahí… vale la pena.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, mucho más al norte de aquel bosque que albergaba la colonia de las Islas se encontraba un fiordo. En una de sus orillas se alzaba un enorme e impotente castillo de piedras, tenía varias torres y estaba cubierto por nieve. Un puente cruzaba el fiordo, uniendo la orilla en la que estaba el castillo con la orilla en la que estaban las cabañas del resto de la población. Eran casas bastante pequeñas y humildes, en comparación al castillo. Pequeñas casas de adobe, paja y madera desvencijada. Aún así, se notaba desde lejos que los humildes habitantes eran alegres y gentiles.<p>

Un enorme barco se acercaba al fiordo, listo para embarcar en el puerto.

En el interior de ese cerrado y silencioso castillo había mucha gente: Eran sirvientes, uniformados en ropa verde grisácea, quienes se encargaban de lavar la ropa, fregar los suelos y muchas otras tareas domésticas.

Una joven de cabello marrón con tonos rojizos, casi anaranjado miraba un retrato con expresión seria. En él se veía un hombre rubio, era alto y ancho de espaldas. Cogida a su brazo había una mujer pálida como una muñeca fina de porcelana, su cabello era oscuro y sus ojos claros.

—Mamá… papá—murmuró la joven con cierto tono de tristeza—Si tan sólo estuvieran aquí. No tendría que prepararme para gobernar, es tan aburrido. Ser preparada para ser reina es horrible, es estar confinada en una biblioteca o en un trono. Sin salir al exterior. Si tan sólo volviera a tener un hermano mayor…

—Su alteza—un hombre barrigón se acercó a la joven—Una embarcación proveniente de las Islas del Sur se aproxima a sus dominios.

—Genial—dijo la princesa con voz seca—Llame a Gerda para que me ponga bonita para la ocasión.

El hombre salió, no sin antes murmurar "Hasta luego, Alteza". En cuestión de minutos entró una mujer regordeta, usaba un delantal y tenía el rostro colorado al haber estado limpiando el jardín.

—Su Alteza, Princesa Anna—dijo haciendo una breve reverencia—Kai me avisó para que le ayudara a arreglarse.

—En realidad no necesito arreglo, me considero una persona bonita. Quería que usted viniera aquí para consolarme, estoy muy estresada por todas esas lecciones sobre la etiqueta.

—Hija mía, entiendo que esté así de complicada. Pero usted nació para esto.

—No, Gerda, yo no nací para esto—dijo Anna cambiando su voz a una más molesta—Yo nací para jugar, asistir a fiestas y para ser cortejada por príncipes. La que nació para ser reina, es Elsa, quien aún no regresa de su viaje.

Anna recordaba a su hermana mayor, una muchacha de cabello rubio platino y ojos azules, como los de su madre. De un momento a otro había abandonado el castillo para salir a explorar, su hermana Elsa había salido en busca de un gran y enorme tesoro.

¡Anna sólo quería que su hermana volviera a casa! Aunque ya habían pasado mucho, muchísimos años. Trece años, trece años sin ver a su hermana y los reyes habían anunciado que su hija Elsa estaba muerta.

Aunque algo misterioso había en ese asunto, ya que en todas las noches de aurora boreal, Anna observaba a través de la ventana cómo sus padres iban adentrándose en el bosque sobre sus corceles.

Decidió dejar de lado aquellos pensamientos y bajó a toda prisa para estar a tiempo en las puertas del castillo, pues el enorme galeón ya había llegado al puerto.

—Joven Anna—Gerda miró con una débil sonrisa a la princesa—Usted dijo que debería asistir a fiestas y tener compromisos, déjeme decirle que usted todavía puede hacer eso.

—¿Entonces podré asistir al festival de la lejana Roma? ¿O a la Feria de Champagne?

—No, pero podrá asistir a fiestas de gama alta, donde sólo personas de alta etiqueta suelen ir. A los veintiuno usted será reina, de modo que su diversión será mucho más limitada. Aproveche los tres años que le quedan, haga alianzas con importantes reinos, busque príncipes dispuestos a ser su rey… Solo disfrute lo poco que le queda.

Anna asintió y bajó las escaleras. La voz de Kai le decía que ya había llegado el o la visitante. Se imaginó que sería un anciano rey arrugado o una duquesa con varios kilos de más y maquillaje abundante, pero lo que vio la dejó desconcertada.

—Su Alteza—anunció Kai al verla bajar—Permítame presentarle al Príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur.

* * *

><p>Los ojos de Elsa se abrieron lentamente ¿Cuánto había dormido? Sus ojos descubrieron que ya no estaba en el bosque, si no que estaba en una ciudad con edificaciones de ladrillo. El aire frío le decía que estaban mucho más al norte de las Islas y sus dependencias.<p>

—Estamos en una ciudad a cuatrocientos kilómetros de distancia a Estocolmo—la voz de Jo la hizo recapacitar—Es decir, estamos en Suecia. Te amarré a mi espalda mientras dormías y vine aquí corriendo.

—¿Arendelle está ubicada en la región sueca?—preguntó Elsa

—No, está en una tierra a la que llamamos Noruega. Eso sí, las Islas del Sur (Pertenecientes a Dinamarca), Suecia y Arendelle (En Noruega) forman parte de Escandinavia, una región helada.

—Siento como si perteneciera aquí—dijo Elsa con orgullo—El frío me hace sentirme… bien. Siento que el frío es parte también de mí y mientras más al norte nos encontremos, mejor.

Elsa miró la ciudad. Estaban en verano, pero ahí un verano se caracterizaba por no estar nublado y porque era la única estación del año en el que había nieve derritiéndose. El sol brillante contrastaba con el viento frío que le rozaba la nariz y que provocaba que su trenza ondeara hacia atrás.

—Estamos aquí para que entrenes—le dijo Jo—Quiero ver qué cosas puedes hacer con tus poderes y así formemos un equipo.

—Jo, te aseguro que no tengo control alguno de mis poderes—dijo Elsa tristemente—Casi muero deshidratada al congelar el agua con el mínimo contacto con mi piel.

—Pero esos poderes se manejan con tus sentimientos ¿O no?

—No lo creo, pero sí sé que cuando he estado muy enojada he matado gente (Ya viste a tu amiga que me llamó fea) e incluso aldeas completas—añadió recordando cuando congeló a toda una villa cuando la llamaron Hija de Lucifer.

—Por eso, mientras estás enojada resultas ser una amenaza—Jo se acercó más a Elsa—Pero algo me dice que cuando estás asustada o nerviosa, no te puedes controlar y tienes accidentes. Te propongo que te calmes y luego trates de hacer algo de magia, no me parece justo que solo te manifiestes mediante cambios de humor.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer?

—Nos iremos caminando hacia Arendelle, así tú tendrás espacio y tiempo para practicar ¿Te parece?

—Pero yo sólo quiero ver a Hans—Elsa insistió—Si nos vamos caminando, es probable que cuando lleguemos a ese reino ya se haya ido.

—Lo dudo, la familia real Westergaard es bastante "pegajosa" por decirlo de algún modo. Cuando quieren obtener algo se quedan e insisten hasta que lo obtienen y si el príncipe Hans ha ido a cortejar a la princesa de Arendelle, hará todo lo posible por obtener su mano.

* * *

><p>Anna vio a un hombre de alta estatura, tenía cabello pelirrojo bien ordenado y un par de ojos verdes. A diferencia de varios de los hombres de Arendelle, este era delgado y se notaba a kilómetros de distancia que tenía buen cuerpo.<p>

—Su alteza, princesa Anna—Hans se acercó a la princesa, cogió una de sus manos y depositó un beso—Veo que los rumores de su belleza eran ciertos.

La aludida enrojeció a la vez que lanzaba una risa nerviosa.

—Sí, bueno… Son pocos los que vienen aquí para hablar directamente conmigo. Y si vienen son ya personas ancianas o con sobrepeso, me ha sorprendido ver a alguien como usted. Joven y delgado.

—Digamos que estoy como quiero—añadió Hans y se rió a la par con Anna.

—Su Alteza, el príncipe Hans no vino con antelación—Kai interfirió severamente—De modo que no creo que sea justo recibirlo tan abiertamente como usted lo hace. Y por si fuera poco, ni siquiera ha dejado claro cuál es el propósito de esta visita.

Anna miró sorprendida a Kai, el nunca resultaba ser así de serio. Hans se limitó a sonreír, como si le gustara lo funcional que resultaba ser aquel sirviente; sin embargo en su interior le deseaba la muerte a ese anciano con sobrepeso ¿Quién se creía él para juzgar sus planes?

—Vine aquí para conocer a la hermosa princesa—Anna lo miró coqueta—Además de buscar lazos comerciales, últimamente nuestros otros socios no han estado tan activos y hemos oído que en este pequeño reino hay mucha prosperidad.

—Príncipe Hans, estoy muy alegre de tener una cita con uste… Estoy alegre de aceptar su propuesta, vamos a mi estudio para analizar los pros y las contras de esta posible relaci… ¡Alianza económica!

Hans siguió a Anna. Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron casi imperceptiblemente, al parecer esa joven era muy tonta.

Anna abrió la puerta de madera y tomó asiento en una silla exageradamente grande y rosada. Tenía brillos por todos lados y dibujitos de unicornios, lo cual le provocó asco a Hans ¿Acaso aquella princesa seguía teniendo cinco años?

—Muy bien, príncipe Hans…

—Dime sólo Hans—añadió—Siento que somos tan unidos como para ya ser amigos.

—Bueno, Hans, dime cuales son las propuestas que tienes para que haya alianza entre nuestros reinos.

—Antes de todo me gustaría que respondieras algunas preguntas, Anna.

—Tus deseos son órdenes, Hans.

—¿Quién está a cargo de este reino? Sé que el trono de este reino se recibe cuando el heredero cumple veintiuno, pero tus padres lamentablemente están muertos y a ti te faltan tres años…

—En estos casos de emergencia, el consejo escucha todas mis ideas y en votaciones eligen si aprobarla o no. Cuando sea reina todo lo que yo quiera será posible, eso sí escucharé a mi pueblo ¿Tienes otra pregunta?

—Sólo una. Tengo entendido que Adgar e Idun tuvieron una hija antes que tú nacieras. ¿Dónde está ella ahora? ¿Cuál era su nombre?

—Mi hermana mayor, Elsa—Anna sintió ganas de llorar al pronunciar aquel nombre, sin embargo, Hans abrió los ojos al escuchar el nombre de aquella niña que había sido su único enamoramiento real. Ella decía que también había vivido en un castillo ¿Sería ella la hermana perdida?—Fue de aventuras. Recuerdo que estuvimos jugando con muñecos de nieve en la noche…

—¿Creados por ella?—preguntó Hans. Recordaba que Elsa tenía poderes de hielo, tal vez… tal vez Elsa era la verdadera heredera.

—Los hicimos con la nieve que caía en el jardín—definitivamente su Elsa no era la misma que la hermana de Anna. _Su_ Elsa podía hacer aparecer copos de nieve con un movimiento de sus graciosas manos. Coincidían en el nombre y en la riqueza—Luego recuerdo que una bola de nieve se estrelló en mi cabeza y caí inconsciente por horas. Cuando desperté, resulta que Elsa había salido en busca de un tesoro y volvería a casa con el botín. Pasaron días, semanas y meses, ella no aparecía. Mis padres la dieron por muerta. Por eso, yo soy la heredera a este trono.

—Lamento mucho lo de su hermana.

En realidad no le importaba la hermana fallecida de la princesa Anna, Elsa de Arendelle. Le importaba la pobre niña hambrienta que había sido humillada por los guardias reales, le importaba que esos ojos azules que brillaban cuando reía siguieran abiertos, le importaba que los suaves labios que había besado siguieran igual de deliciosos… Lamentaba no volver a haberse cruzado con la otra Elsa.

—Anna, te contaré cual fue mi propósito al venir hasta acá.

—Siéntete libre de hablar.

—Anna, desde que escuché tu nombre quise conocerte—la mentira la había memorizado desde pequeño, muchas veces iba en busca de alianzas matrimoniales con princesas herederas. Ninguna había aceptado. Si tan sólo hubieran rescatado a Rapunzel lo más antes posible y ésta no se hubiera casado, el sería el Rey de Corona—Desde que oí los rumores de tu belleza quise observarte. Desde que te vi bajar la escalera quedé embobado al ver como tu figura se acercaba hacia mí. Entonces pensé… ¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo?

Anna abrió la boca sorprendida. Hans se contuvo de sonreír, pues sabía que la chica aceptaría. Al menos tendría un reino y sería rey, pero lo que más quería era volver a ver a Elsa. No necesariamente iniciar una relación con ella (Aunque ese deseo estuviera en el fondo de su corazón), pero sí hablar juntos, volver a cantar duetos y jugar con la nieve que ella podía producir. Retomar la amistad que no pasó de una semana de duración, volver a ser los amigos que habían sido en la infancia. Se preguntó que había sido de ella y se encontró con el temor de que hubiera muerto desnutrida o la hubieran casado los religiosos.

—Eh… Yo…

—¿Aceptas o no?

—El consejo… debo preguntarles…

—¡A la mierda el consejo!—exclamó Hans y se inclinó para besar a Anna.

No sabía tan bien como lo hacía Elsa, aunque ese fue un ligero beso en los labios. Este era un beso de verdad.

Y no era agradable, al menos, no para Hans.

¡Cuanto deseaba poder besar a Elsa de esa manera!

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola, guapuras de Dios!<strong>

**¡Ya apareció Hans! Peero, aún tiene esa faceta malvada, con sed de trono :0 **

**Lo único bueno es que aún quiere a Elsa *w* Ya veremos como termina esto ;)**

**También apareció Anna, quien prácticamente no ha cambiado 1313. Ella sólo recuerda a Elsa y que jugaban con nieve **_del jardín_**. Serán HdP los reyes al decir que Elsa salió de aventuras...**

**Para los que piden reencuentro, creo que en el siguiente sucederá o en el subsiguiente, no sé... pero les prometo que dentro de poco sucederá :)**

**¡Cuídense y gracias a todos por comentar!**

**Aurora Auror**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews Anónimos<strong>

**F:** Me alegra que te haya gustado ;) Este Jo nos dará un par de sorpresas ¡Gracias por leerme!

**Ximena:** Sí, de hecho creo que este fic no pasará de los diez capítulos u.u Me alegra que te guste, gracias por comentar.

Quieres saber porque se me ocurrió escribir este fic... cuando AbbyLockhart1 escribió una historia de EvilElsa, me pregunté ¿Por qué yo no podría hacer una? Después HoeLittleDuck escribió otra historia de Dark! Elsa y entonces me decidí y escribí el prólogo. Eso es todo

* * *

><p><strong>¡Cuídense!<strong>

**Aurora Auror**


	5. Capítulo Cuatro

**Nunca Dejaré de Amarte**

_Capítulo Cuatro_

* * *

><p>Tal como Jo le había ordenado un par de días atrás, Elsa tendría todo el espacio y el tiempo para entrenar. Habían avanzado varios kilómetros al oeste de Estocolmo y aunque Elsa aún no podía hacer maravillas, mostraba cierto control con sus poderes. Ya podía beber agua sin congelarla accidentalmente y al estornudar solo soltaba un poco de escarcha.<p>

Recordaba cómo jugaba con esa hermana menor de aquel castillo tan elegante. Hacía muñecos de nieve, creaba montones para que ella saltara, pistas de patinaje… Eran felices. Y cuando estaba feliz podía hacer cosas bonitas con sus poderes.

Cuando estaba asustada todo le salía mal y se descontrolaba, por culpa de eso sus padres la llevaron al bosque y obedecieron a esos feos trolls. ¿Por qué no los obedecerían si tenían el temor de que su hija mayor los convirtiera en cubitos de hielo?

Y entonces el despertar en un bosque y caminar sin rumbo por una semana le llevó a volver a tener control de sus poderes: Encontrar a Hans le había provocado una enorme onda de felicidad y algo más, que podía sentirse a gusto jugando con él en la nieve.

En ese preciso momento no estaba feliz, solo calmada.

—Estas mejorando bastante, Elsa—añadió Jo con una sonrisa—¿Te parece que vayamos a una taberna a un kilómetro de distancia?

—Claro—respondió Elsa bastante contenta—¿Vamos caminando o yo me subo a ti?

—Me muero por beber algo de cerveza, así que agárrate de mis hombros.

Elsa se subió a la espalda de Jo y en cuestión de segundos se encontraban frente a una casucha de madera. Un letrero decía: "Taberna de Pou". Elsa y Jo entraron tomados de la mano, y todos los hombres de aquel local voltearon ver a la pareja que acababa de entrar.

Elsa se sentía incómoda, tantos pares de ojos fijos en ella le hacían sentirse despojada, expuesta. La mirada de los hombres era una mezcla de sorpresa, deseo y admiración.

—¡Dos señoritas!—gritaron a coro y comenzaron a festejar. Al parecer las mujeres no entraban a ese local.

Elsa pensó en cómo caerían bajo la trampa de Jo. Al mirarlo de reojo, vio que éste sonreía. A Jo le encantaba que lo admiraran y desearan, tenía la actitud de una diva total. Salvo que no lo era, pues las divas son mujeres.

—Hola, señoritas mucho gusto—un hombre con manos enguantadas se acercó a ellos—Soy Pou, el tabernero. ¿Cómo se llaman ustedes?

—Creo que esto es una taberna, no una plaza para charlar y hacerse preguntas—respondió Elsa tranquilamente.

—¡Oh, Elsa, no seas amargada!—Jo trató de poner su voz más aguda posible—Buenos días, Pou, ella es mi amiga Elsa y yo soy Jo.

—¿Jo de qué? ¿Abreviación de cual nombre?

—Del que tú quieras, corazón—dijo Jo seductoramente acariciando la mejilla del tabernero.

Elsa sintió ganas de vomitar al ver esa escena. Era más que claro que todos los hombres pensaban que eran una pareja de amigas, pero que Jo abusara de la negligencia de ellos le resultaba… repugnante. Sentía un enorme deseo de gritar que Jo era travesti, para que dejaran de coquetearle. Pero decidió callarse, ese hombre era la clave para encontrar a Hans.

—¡Oigan! ¿Qué les parece si votamos por cual es la más buena de las dos?—gritó un hombre obeso en un extremo del local.

Elsa sintió que su rostro se prendía. Lo que menos quería era que un puñado de borrachos le coqueteara y cosas por el estilo. Justo entonces el obeso se subió a una mesa preguntando.

—¿Quién encuentra que la más buena es Jo?

Jo sonrió esperando ver que alguien alzara su mano por ella, pero lo que sucedió fue humillante. Nadie parecía encontrarla guapa.

—¡Esa es fea!

—¡Tiene cara de toro!—gritaron varios hombres a la vez, lo cual causó que Jo quedara perplejo.

—¿Quién encuentra que la más buena es Elsa?

—¡Yo!—y todos, absolutamente todos los hombres de la taberna levantaron la mano.

Elsa se sintió algo molesta, el ver que todos esos hombres la miraran con deseo le provocó asco. La miraban como si fuera un trozo de carne fresca. Rápidamente sintió que podía salirse de control. "Oh, no" pensó "Necesito algo que me sirva para reprimir mis poderes"

Al ver que Pou, el tabernero usaba guantes. Se acercó a pedírselos.

—¿Me podrías prestar tus guantes, por favor?

—Claro, sabes que estoy dispuesto a darte mis guantes. Dispuesto a darte todo lo que quieras—dijo levantando las cejas. Elsa rápidamente se puso los guantes, porque temía terminar congelando al tabernero por las insinuaciones.

Y no era el único. Varios hombres se le acercaban para decirle cosas como: "Esa ropa está muy sucia, ¿Te la quitas mientras nosotros vamos en busca de otras?" o "Sé que no tienes un techo para dormir. Yo te puedo ofrecer mi habitación, obviamente tu deberás agradecer"

Elsa se limitó a ignorarlos y a beber un vaso de agua.

Jo, por su parte, estaba muy molesto al ver que todos los hombres le coqueteaban a Elsa y no a él. ¿Qué le veían a la chica, si no era muy culona? Incluso, podría tener unas curvas de oro, peor la ropa le quedaba tan holgada que ni se le veían.

"Es porque ella tiene un rostro de mujer" pensó "Y debo admitir que es atractiva. Bueno, es una suerte que no le haya dicho cual es mi poder oculto"

Si bien Jo podía mostrarse bastante comprensivo y amigable, tenía sus propios motivos para mantener a Elsa contenta. Él sabía cuánto anhelaba ver al príncipe Hans y se había dispuesto a ayudarla solo porque la mantendría contenta. Sus planes eran sencillos: Planeaba reencontrar a Elsa y a Hans, sólo para que ella le agradeciera y añadiera el típico "¿Qué puedo hacer para compensarte?" y entonces Jo absorbería la belleza de Elsa para parecer más femenino.

Si bien seguía usando rellenos en su sujetador, pronto iba a dejar de usarlos, ya que sólo necesitaba un par de mujeres más para quitarles la belleza y la femineidad para convertirse en una mujer de verdad.

Ese era el poder secretísimo que no le había querido contar a Elsa. Además de correr rápido, atravesar paredes y levitar, Jo podía absorber la belleza de las otras mujeres.

Elsa cada vez estaba más molesta con todos los hombres que se le acercaban, pero era una suerte que estuviera usando guantes, ya que estos reprimían sus poderes. Si bien no era un método de aprendizaje, al menos podría controlar sus poderes de manera involuntaria.

—Elsa, nunca había visto a una mujer tan linda como tú—se le acercó un hombre—¿Eres virgen?

Furiosa decidió ignorarlo. Era obvio que no había tenido intimidad en toda su vida, pero temía que si respondía la verdad, se le lanzaran encima.

—Elsa, responde. ¿Eres virgen? Yo podría quitarte tu inocencia de una manera muy deliciosa—el hombre comenzó a babear igual que un perro. Elsa sintió ganas de congelarlo.

—Chicos, chicos—la voz de Jo se alzó en la taberna—Mi amiga Elsa es tímida y no hablará nada respecto a su vida sexual. Pero deben saber que yo si estoy dispuesta para tener algo con alguno de ustedes.

—¡Cállate, tú eres fea!—le gritaron.

—¡Tu voz es horrible! ¡No tiene esa nota musical que posee la voz de Elsa!

—¡Parece que tuvieras un ganso en la garganta!

Eso ya le sentó muy mal a Jo, quien deseaba hacer algo para que todos esos hombres huyeran de Elsa. Que le temieran a la chica rubia. Más hombres se acercaban a preguntar sobre la virginidad de Elsa. Jo apostaba su maquillaje a que Elsa seguí intacta. No había tenido amigos varones en toda su vida salvo Hans, pero en ese instante tenían ocho años.

—¡Chicos, chicos! ¡Yo tengo más experiencia que mi amiga Elsa!

Eso pareció desconcertar a los hombres que acosaban a Elsa.

—¿Entonces dices que Elsa es virgen?—preguntó un hombre a toda voz.

Y ahí se armó el jaleo: Todos los hombres de la taberna se lanzaron sobre Elsa. Algunos le ofrecían comida, otros vestidos de algodón, y un pequeño grupo de adinerados ofrecía joyas. Jo se sintió como un estúpido. ¡Había logrado que Elsa tuviera toda la maldita atención!

Miró a la platinada de pies a cabeza. ¿Qué es lo que le ven? Se preguntaba Jo. Era alta, medía por lo menos hasta metro setenta y cinco. Sus ojos eran muy bonitos, y grandes. Sus labios, aunque sin maquillaje, eran muy bonitos y la manera en que se curvaban para sonreír causaba que todos los que estuvieran a su alrededor sonrieran también. Sus manos, blancas y finas… Jo volvió a fiarse en las manos de la rubia. ¡Llevaban guantes!

Recordó que la chica aún no tenía control absoluto de sus poderes de hielo y probablemente los guantes los ocultaban del resto del mundo. Jo fijó su mirada en los guantes. Los miró atentamente, como si quisiera quemarlos con la mirada. "Quítense" les decía con la mente "Guantes, salgan de las manos de Elsa".

Sonrió como cuando un niño pequeño se gana una canasta repleta de dulces, los guantes de Elsa estaban tirados el suelo, gracias a su poder de levitar.

Mientras, Elsa trataba de apartar a los hombres, quienes trataban de acariciar su busto. Estaba furiosa, no quería que esos hombres la toquetearan. ¿Porqué no se fijaban en Jo? El era un buen amigo, él trataba que la atención se desviara hacia él para que la dejaran en paz.

Entonces, vio, que una mano llena de callos se acercaba peligrosamente a su seno izquierdo.

—¡No, aléjate de mí!—le susurró. El hombre sonrió al ver que la joven suplicaba.

Elsa, se enfureció. Le hervía la sangre al ver que no le había hecho caso. Entonces movió su mano, tratando de apartar al pervertido.

—¡Dije que te alejes de mí!

Y entonces surgieron varias púas filosas de hielo, varios de los hombres murieron atravesados por el hielo, la mayoría de los hombres quedaron heridos y sangrando al ser atravesados por las púas y algunos, los que quedaron intactos, salieron corriendo del local a pedir ayuda.

Elsa comenzó a preocuparse. ¿Acaso los guantes no servían? Y al fijar su mirada en el suelo comprobó que sin querer se le habían caído, a lo mejor esos guantes le quedaban sueltos y en algún movimiento brusco habían caído.

Por su parte, Jo, miraba contento la escena. Ya le temían a Elsa, veían lo terrible que era ella. Un monstruo. Todos y cada uno de los hombres habían presenciado lo peligroso que podía ser el hielo de la Reina de las Nieves cuando se lo proponía.

—Súbete a mi espalda, amiga—añadió cínicamente—Tenemos que huir.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en Arendelle, Anna llevaba a Hans de la mano hacia el balcón que daba a la plaza justo fuera del castillo.<p>

Había convocado a todos los habitantes del reino a las cinco de la tarde, para hacer un anuncio "muy, muy, muy importante". En cuestión de segundos ya estaban en el balcón, se escuchaba la aclamación del pueblo y con un solo movimiento de las manos de Anna, estos se quedaron en silencio.

—Damas y caballeros—anunció—Junto con desearles un hermoso día, yo, la princesa Anna de Arendelle, quien en tres años más seré coronada Reina, quiero anunciar que este hermoso caballero a mi lado, el príncipe Hans de la Islas del Sur, será su próximo Soberano, quien en tres años espera para ser coronado junto a mí—un aplauso se escuchó por parte del pueblo—La boda se celebrará el mismo día de mi coronación, así Hans y yo podremos empezar desde inmediato como Reyes de Arendelle. También me gustaría agregar que en caso de que yo fallezca antes de la coronación, el príncipe Hans obtendría el título de Rey de Arendelle, cargo que le podría ser retirado en caso de que mi hermana, la Princesa Elsa, regrese a esta tierra. Tusen Takk **[1]**

Hans quedó perplejo ante el discurso que su "amada" comprometida había anunciado. Fácilmente podría asesinarla antes de que cumpliera los veintiún años. Así sería Rey de la vía más fácil posible.

Pero esa tal "Princesa Elsa" ya no era una simple niña que había ido de aventuras, podía volver en cualquier momento y arrebatarle el trono, pues era la heredera legal y ya estaba en la edad de gobernar.

Habían dos Elsas presentes en la vida de Hans. La de su infancia y la hermana de Anna. A una la amaba, a la otra la odiaba.

* * *

><p><strong>[1]<strong> _Tusen Takk_: Muchas Gracias en Noruego.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, hola ¿Cómo han estado?<strong>

**Yo he estado con varios problemas, muchos problemas y por eso no he podido actualizar y mucho menos leer otras historias.**

**Al parecer Jo es malvado D: Les dije que las apariencias engañaban a varios mediante PM. ¡Y Anna anunció su boda con Hans! Esa chica es tan prepotente :| Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. ¿Quieren reencuentro el próximo capítulo?**

**Bueno, mil disculpas por mi ausencia.**

** Les contaré un poco lo que pasó: Mi padre se enojó conmigo porque salí a almorzar con unas amigas y según él "Hay que pasar momentos en familia" Resulta que me abofeteo fuerte y me reventó el labio. No estoy exagerando. Desde ese momento nos quedamos con una tía en Quinta Normal y no he tenido mucho internet. **

**No sé cuando actualizaré, pero deseo que sea pronto.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**PD. Trataré de leer un par de historias que tengo pendientes.**

* * *

><p><strong>F:<strong> ¡Tu comentario me ha hecho reír! ¡Saludos, amiga!

**Rose:** ¡Y yo también! Gracias por comentar.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a todas las que me leen<strong>

**Las quiero**


	6. 17 de Febrero de 2015

**NOTA**

* * *

><p><strong>Yo,<strong> _Aurora Auror_,** declaro que mi historia;** _Nunca Dejaré de Amarte_, **está oficialmente CONGELADA. Motivos son varios, problemas personales, falta de internet, bloqueo del autor, el regreso a clases es en dos semanas (quiero estar lo más concentrada posible) y no sé... creo que dejaré de escribir por un tiempo.**

**Gracias a todos los que me apoyaron en la discusión que tuve con mi padre e infinidades de agradecimientos a los que me han leído en las cinco historias que llevo publicadas, se agradece el gesto. Gracias a esos usuarios que comentaron, anónimos y registrados. Gracias a los que me han agregado en su lista de alertas y de favoritos :') nunca creí que alguien me agregara. Gracias a los que LEYERON, porque es lo más importante. **

**No sé cuando vuelva a escribir podrán ser días , semanas, meses, años... pero les sugiero que no me eliminen de sus alertas, así se pueden enterar de que he vuelto a escribir.**

**¡No se desanimen porque esta historia se ha congelado! Este año han aparecido por lo menos tres autoras más que se suman al fandom Helsa en español y ya acaparan gran parte de los lectores.**

** También están todas y cada una de las chicas que nombro en mi perfil como grandes autoras Helsa. ¡Ellas son fantásticas!**

**También agradezco a **_ValentinaCatWestergaard_**, que si bien no tiene historias, siempre me subía el ánimo con sus reviews.**

**Puedo nombrar a muchas **_HoeLittleDuck_**, **_A Frozen Fan** y **AbbyLockhart1_**. **

**También están **_ParadiseCat_**, **_ThePrincessOfTheIceMagic_**, **_Cristal de Neige_** (Mejor conocida como Elsasarahí), **_Madame Purple_**, **_Almar-chan_**, **_Ana Victoria_**, **_Princesa Alex**, **Brizita 08_**... Y la infaltable **_Pazhitaa714._

**Son grandes escritoras. Léanlas. Disfruten sus fics.**

_F_**, **_Helsa Fan_**, **_Ximena_**, **_Rose_**, **_HiCookieMonster_**. ¡Gracias por comentar y subierme los ánimos! Espero que algún día se registren y deleiten al público con más obras Helsa.**

**Pido disculpas al salir de este sitio sin terminar mi historia. Lo sé, soy mediocre, pero a veces uno tiene que dejar las cosas tal como estén.**

**Esto no es un adiós. Es un: "¡Nos vemos pronto!", porque tengo la esperanza (y espero que ustedes también) de que en algún momento nos volvamos a leer mutuamente.**

**Las quiere mucho,**

**Aurora Domíngez. A.K.A Aurora Auror**


End file.
